My Reflection
by Shugar High Author
Summary: Gabriella had it all until her evil sister came and ruined everything , she feels alone and decides to take things to drastic measures, not a happy ending. Slight Ryella, FINALLY OFF HIATUS!Name Changed
1. My Reflection

**Reflection**

I walked through the school with my sister , my evil twin sister , her name is Cheryl, tonight is the talent show and I'm gonna sing to everyone about how I'm feeling, to understand lets back up one month,

**One Month Ago**

I was walking throught the school with my boyfriend the most popular boy in school Troy Bolton, he is captain of the basketball team we were in homeroom when Mrs. Darbus said "Ok today we have a new studen...t this must wrong because this says the girls last name is Montez" I put my head down , everyone in the school knew I have a secret that no-one knows about and this is it my twin sister is living here now, "Actaully thats correct " I said "But Ms. Montez your not new" then she came in "Sorry I'm late I was visiting my aunt in the hospital Hi i'm Cheryl Anne Montez , oh hey Gabi" she said faking her happyness saddly I'm the only one that can know if she is truthfull which most of the time she is not. "Hi Cheryl" I said putting on the most fakest grin you will see "well it looks like we have another set of twins in this class" Ryan looked at me apoligeticly , I smiled back. "So Cheryl tell us about yourself eventhough I bet ur a lot like your sister " Ms. Darbus said then Cheryl said "Actually no myu parents and I were going on an around the world trip is why Gabi is here daddy forgot to book 4 tickets , but who can blame him it was like Gabi was a gohst at our house , never home doing who knows what, while me and mom were designing clothes for moms design line 'Simply Sweet' while Gabi was working on her music or doing drugs or cutting herself you never will kno0w with my sister" everyone was either looking at Cheryl in awe about her halfly fake story , I did not do drugs or cut myself. "Wow" is all Ms. Darbus said.

**after class**

I walked over to the gang and noticed that Cheryl was talking about music "Oh yeah sometimes its easy to write a song , like this one I wrote 'When your Done' its so nice and then Gabi stole it and sang it to her boyfriend." I WROTE THAT SONG I thought furiously "Um hey Cher why are u talking about my music being yours i mean I do remembering writting that and then singing it to Shane or did you forget" I saw her she was close between Troy and Chad , I noticed Ryan wasnt buying any of it and Sharpay wastnt either but since our mom is her fav designer she was pretending to know whats true and whats not "Actually no I remember seeing you cut urself and doing drugs or were u drunk I couldnt tell" She was now lying "Gabi I think its best if we break up and not be friends" the others agreed except for Ryan , I wanted to cry. I ran away.

**One month later , present time , talent show**

I was back stage waiting to be called up , I was wearing a white dress with a pink ribbon around it. ( pic in profile) I walked out onto the stage

_Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day, is as if I play apart  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I can not fool  
My heart  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
I am now  
In a world where I have to  
Hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that i'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
There's a heart that must  
Be free to fly  
That burns with a need  
To know the reason why  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that i'm  
Someone else  
For all time  
When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?_

I stopped singing and instead of an aplause a bucket of marroon paint was poured on me then a bucket of violet , and finaly a lime color was poured on , thats my my act was changed to the last my sister everyone was now screaming 'nice dress' 'wow look whos hot now' then I looked up like i was hopeless and a bucket of cows blood was poured on me then another.I ran off the stage Crying.

* * *

ok so off hiatus finaly cause MCAS is over.New chap will be up 2 morrow


	2. Hey Gabirella

**Only True Friends Stick Around**

**One week later**

It's the first time I've been in school this week the principal understood , I went to my locker and opened it and saw a note, I ripped it up not even how much I want to but in the corner of my eye I saw it was from Ryan I opened it and said

_Dear Gabby,_

_I'm sorry for what happened to you please understand I didnt go to the show just so I couldnt see you suffer , well either way if you ever read this letter I just want to say I love you._

_Love the man that will always love you,_

_Ryan C. Evans_

I smiled at the letter I picked up the other half of it , on the other half were lyrics to a song it was called 'Hey Juliet' I smiled then there was a note , _This Friday I'm gonna sing this to you infront of the whole cafeteria.Please just come_

**At lunch with Ryan and Sharpay , Ryans POV.**

"But Shar what if I cant do it " he said with a red rhinestone micraphone in his hands turned off , I noticed Gabriella came in and people going up to her and hurting her emotionaly I handed Sharpay the mic , Oh what we do for love I thought ."Ok everyone can I say something" she said into the mic "I would like to know Ryan Evans my brother is gonna sing this song to one lucky girl , lets hear who it is" Troy and Cheryl pulled away from a make-out session and I grabbed the mic and Sharpay turned on the backround music ,

_Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you pass  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast  
I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal  
'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you trying to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me  
_  
_(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet_

Girl you got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, baby please  
Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying  
Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way  
Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance

'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me  
You don't have to say forever  
For us to hang together  
So hear me when I say  
Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

I got down on one knee when I reached Gabriella everyone gasped and I said into the mic "Gabriella Marie Montez will you be my Juliet" she smiled and took the mic and said " Only if ur my Romeo" I stood up and hugged her soon Sharpay took the mic and said "Kiss her , kiss her , kiss her..." soon everyone was saying it even Ms. Darbus which realy surprised me. , we leaned in and had a simple sweet kiss, everyone except for Troy and Cheryl was cheering.Well Ms. Darbus was saying BRAVA!! but thats basicly the same thing.

**Gabriellas POV**

I finally have my great life back.We smiled and kissed again , and again , and again.

**One year later**

I saw everyone look at me strangly , then Cheryl came up "OMG Gabby someone found out about what happened in LA " I screamed "WHAT THATS IMPOSSIBLE ONLY ME YOU AND RYAN KNOW!!" I was angry and walked over to Ryan and slapped him "How dare you brag about LA" then he put up his hands and said "I didnt , but if your uncomfortable what happened then I think its best if we take a break" I had tears in my eyes, then I ran home everyone was laughing at me , I have no boyfriend, I dont have any friends , and my only relative that cares about me is in the hospital almost dead.I ran into my room or closet and cryed my eyes out.

**With Ryan , his POV**

OMG did I just say that the bell wrang basicly telling me that I cant leave for another 8 hours, I walked to homeroom, Cheryl made an anouncment "Well I'm moving back to LA soon and I just wanted to say...you guys are so gullible" Ms. Darbus wasnt in the room saddly to hear what she is saying "Troy you dumped your girlfriend for her twin that started the rumor that shes only dating you for ur popularity when she really liked you, Taylor you dumped her because i said that she was only friends with you out of pity, and Ryan you dumped her this morning because I told everyone about what happened in LA I mean she is ur girlfriend chances are she will sleep with you so thank you for making my sisters life hell"

**With Gabriella , HEr POV**

I ran downstairs to see the house empty I went into the kitchen got out a small knife and a glass of water, I went into the bathroom and got painkillers, I wrote a song to Ryan and a note. (Its almost summer and they went to LA the summer before)


	3. Wake Me Up Inside

**

* * *

**

Bring Me To Life

Desclaimer : all I own are my stories and ideas.

* * *

Gabriella Montez was writting the letter she cried as she wrote it . "Bring me to life" was the title of the song.

**an hour later**

Ryan and the gang ran through the doors and saw a letter with blood on it.They walked into the other room to see all of Gabriella's things gone.They picked up the letter and read it.

_Dear Ryan,_

_I'm sorry I overreacted I know its just weird having people know you have a tatoo, read the song I will sing it at the prom tommorrow aswell as a few other songs. Be there ._

_I love you , always and forever,_

_Gabi_

They all saw the song "Ryan u need to sing this to her tommorow" Sharpay said

**The next night.**

"And for my last performance I will sing a song called 'Bring Me To Life'"

**G-How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb**

Without a soul  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead  
It back... home.

_R-Wake me up inside  
_**G-Wake me up inside**

_R-I cant wake up_

**g-Wake me up inside**

_R-Save me_  
**G-Call my name and save me from the dark **

r-wake me up  
**G-Bid my blood to run**

_R-I cant wake up_  
**G-Before I come undone**

R-Save ME  
**G-Save me from the nothing i've become**

g-Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe, Into me and make me real  
Bring.. me to life

_Wake me up_  
**Wake me up inside**

_I cant wake up  
_**Wake me up inside**

_save me_  
**call my name and save me from the dark**

_wake me up_  
**bid my blood to run**

_I cant wake up  
_**before I come undone**

_save me_  
**save me from the nothing I've become**

**_b-Bring me to life  
_(**_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_**)  
_Bring me to life_**

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

_All this time I cant beleive I couldnt see _  
_kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
_**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
**_without a thought without a voice without a soul  
_**_don't let me die here_  
_Bring me to life._**

****

_**R-**Wake me up inside  
_**G-Wake me up inside**

_**R-**I cant wake up_

**g-Wake me up inside**

_**R-**Save me_  
**G-Call my name and save me from the dark**

_r-wake me up_  
**G-Bid my blood to run**

_**R-**I cant wake up  
_**_G_-Before I come undone**

_**R-**Save ME  
_**_G-_Save me from the nothing i've become  
**

**(_Bring me to life)  
_**_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
**(Bring me to life)**_

everyone was clapping Ryan looked at Gabriella and she looked back she cried and ran away.

* * *

**13 years later.**

"Jr. Get down here now" Gabriella yelled up the stairs of her house.She lived alone with her 12 and a half year old son Ryan Christiphor Evans Jr.

**with Ryan**

Rayn was watching the bride walk down the isle he was getting married but only because he didnt want to die alone.

**With Troy and Cheryl**

Troy was holding his 3 month old daughter in his arms he lloked at Charyl and she smiled at her husband and 3rd daughter.

**With Taylor and Chad**

Taylor & Chad were currently in the delivery room , waiting for her neice to come .

**Sharpay and Zeke**

Sharpay and Zeke were backing cookies with their 6 year old daughter.

**With Jason and Kelsi**

They were currently signing divorce papers. They were having an affair with eachother

* * *

Ok so series finally over want a sequal send a coment


End file.
